fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chiron
|-|Pendragon Form= |-|Paraiso Current Form= |-|Zodiaque Form= A character made by Cob/Bob for the Pendragon Saga and the Paraiso Saga. However looking back... Bob will have to make adjustments on narrowing down the focus of Chiron's abilities. The initial goal was to make an incredibly slow but powerful giant centaur to signify Jupiter and the Zodiac Sagittarius while using a giant bow as a blunt weapon. Disclaimer - Bob does not own any of the pictures unless they are hand-drawn. Summary One of the recently risen eleven holy knights of historical chronicles. They have awakened from their slumber due to the series of events after the demise of the Royal King's Son. And at the moment they woke up, the nexus of kingdoms and realms surrounding theirs began to fall apart. Calamities span out as gods themselves commanded the destruction of these eleven. But what exactly do they bring? Who exactly are they? They seem to hold knowledge about the truth of King Arthur's Blade and the realm of the divine. These people, were they really the evil ones that the gods have commanded their destruction? Or are they truly vilainous? Background Full Name: The name he goes by in the present is Nova Berlington. However, in the past he was known for the title of'' ‘Arrow Sage Taurus’.'' But his true name however, is Chiron. Once revealed it was the name that everyone used to call him. Unlike most of he Zodiaques he seemed to prefer this over his own Zodiac name. Relatives: His clan in the past. Age: 'At least 5,103 years old. Was 102 years old when he was sealed. '''Birthplace: ' '''Alignment: '''Good (Early), Evil (Now) Good? (Now) '''Backstory: In the past, Chiron was like his people. A proud centaur that specialized in hunting, using the art of a bow to take down his prey. He is a particularly skilled hunter amongst many of his people although his skill doesn’t extend to his speed. In fact, he was quite slow compared to the usual centaurs and he himself frequently joked about it. However, that doesn't mean much when such speed allows him to leave most beings behind his dust. After all even the smallest and weakest centaurs can be surprisingly fast. Chiron was also just as mischievous as his clan members and not above to playing pranks on others, especially humans compared to other races. This puts him at odds with certain creatures while being liked by many youngsters. Particularly mischievous races such as kitsunes and tricksters are few of the clans that are actually impressed with his jokes and trickery. However, Chiron wasn’t satisfied there as he tried to learn more about the world and even challenge other beings in fights. No matter what they were he would enjoy a good brawl earning him both respect and disdain for his way of thinking. This garnered the attention of a hero. At some point in time, he was scouted by the young traveler who goes by the name of Draughter Proann, someone who claims to be from the Kingdom where the sun shines. There he was challenged on a fight that would dictate whether or not he will be forced to join Draughter’s group. Due to his freedom of spirit and desire to defeat this prideful human, Chiron eagerly accepts intending to cheat, deceive, defeat, and humiliate Draughter. He was offered the choice of where to take the fight and the place he chose was the large mountain range that serves as a border between centaurs and taurens. A place that woudl be difficult for most humans to fight and incredibly easy for centaurs to navigate. All situations and handicaps were on him so he was confident about his victory. The result of their fight ended up with the mountain range being completely eradicated, returned to normal, and being flooded by a storm. Their battle only took 2 hours for each respective party but it was neither too fast or too slow. Despite overwhelming the challenger, Chiron was soundly defeated the moment Draughter began to take him seriously. Initially horrified at the prospect of being chained to a single fate Chiron was ready to run, only for Draughter to claim he’s not going to make him join anymore at the realization that he was a weakling. Taken aback by the young traveler’s words Chiron swore that he would prove to him how wrong he was, only to be given an offer. The chance to travel the world and become part of the strongest guild, attaining freedom that would be more than just being sealed in this kingdom or to stay here as a weakling. Naturally, Chiron denied the offer pointing out the ridiculousness of his words on venturing to not just other lands. However, the more he thought about the prospect of traveling to other realms the more intriguing the idea became. And when Draughter had no idea how to navigate or travel he decided it was one way to show his superiority. He does so by claiming he will be part of the group but only as a guide to them and at the cost of payments by being taught magic. The deal was made, and soon Chiron was traveling with that man that will bring out the great sword Excalibur for the first time. (Growth Arc) ' As they traveled Chiron actually began to focus on reading the history of others, being intrigued by the past of other nations and races and selfishly thinking it would be the best way to learn about their mistakes and weaknesses. Although initially, he focused more on combat and the arts of war, he began to become fond of others regarding medication, navigation, music, culture, and even magic. His selfish desire to become stronger and proudly shut down enemies slowly began to wane as he continued with this path. His former free spirit that borderlines on arrogant and playful trickster began to change into a more calm and passive one, understanding more about the world as he tried to become an oracle of the future. His style of combat became different changing into one that makes great use of enchantment magic, pausing his focus on close combat capability, but not losing his specialty in archery. In the end, he’s not the fastest of the group that Draughter forms, but he was still noted for the versatility of his skills. Appearance and Personality Chiron has blonde hair and yellow eyes, the eyes being part of his lineage while his hair color being common for his tribe. Even in his youth he was a tall centaur (8' 4") and was quite lean while still retaining a muscular tone. He was one of the rugged handsome ones and mixing that with his ''"I disobey the law" nature made other females fawn over him. Even some of other races didn't really treat him as an enemy with how he acts thinking he's harmless or friendly. Although he does remark that beauty seemed to alter the people's response and opinion of certain beings of other races. As shown Chiron is not a fan of being restricted and remains a free spirit. Despite being one of the sons of a big political figure of his tribe he was not fond of his father's ways and rather play around with other races. Although he flirts with ladies he does not seek companionship from them at all. He also despises losing and always tries to one-up his enemy, even being agitated enough to leak out killing intent of things don't go his way. In fact, one could say he was very prideful and that he wished to show his superiority to everyone. This was especially evident with his interactions with Draughter that even with him joining them, he always challenges and tries to defeat him after his loss. This does not mean that Chiron is a pompous idiot however as he is intrigued by knowledge and history, though keeps it hidden. His interactions with Averill were enough to prove that even he can be quiet and focused if he's intrigued by what he hears about. As he grew older Chiron became even taller and more rugged. His visage is now more muscular than before and his strength could be seen just from his appearance alone. His hair has darkened but has remained the same length although it seemed to lost a bit of volume. There's a lesser shine on his eyes but they now show wisdom and experience, considering he has become one of the Zodiaque Knights. Occasionally they can shine as they did before if he ends up in a fight that satisfies him. Personality wise Chiron is almost a completely different person. Despite his large frame, he's one of the most peaceful holy knights in comparison to the rest. His slowness is only physical and seemed to be more of a joke comparison between him and his allies and he's actually quite inquisitive and perceptive now, showing himself to be a scholar of Averill. His experience and knowledge about mythologies, history, medicine, and law, is something he takes pride in and is one of the few things he might be offended by if insulted. He's also a pacifist, preferring to avoid killing and violence, opting to instead to offer mercy and recruitment to those he defeat, lest they are dishonorable. He's a great believer in chivalry but is willing to take more pragmatic methods. After all, Chiron is no fool and would be willing to do anything for the sake of his people. Very evident in the Paraiso Saga. Overall, he's a very friendly fellow in comparison to before and also still seeks no companionship from others, seeking only more knowledge. After all he still seeks to know more. He's also one of the few who fully supports Dess' choice of trying to take command of Pagana Kaligma System. However, this does not mean he's perfect. Chiron is still one of the proudest knights that value skill and efficiency. Even if he begins to enjoy his fights and is actually challenged by others he will become angry. It becomes clear that in truth he's incredibly arrogant and looks down on everyone. Even if one can argue that he's being merciful his pride is not something to be denied. He also bears great hatred to Draughter after the end of the Pendragon Saga, despising him to the bottom of his heart. In fact he's one of the few who can immediately make him angry. In fact Chiron has outward stated hat he will kill Draughter for what he did. Stats and Powers '''Tier: 8-A to High 6-C | 7-A | At least High 6-C | '''At least 6-A | Unknown,' at least '''High 5-A, '''likely' 3-C |''' At least 3-C ''', likely far higher '''Origin: Pendragon Saga, Paraiso Saga Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Augmentation Magic (Enchantments), Extraordinary Senses, Precognition, Regeneration (High-Low), with enchantment magic he can manipulate Elements (Flames, Water, Ice, Wind, Earth, Electricity, and Plants), Spatial manipulation, Minor Time Manipulation, means to bypass conventional durability, mental attacks, statistic alterations, light and darkness based attacks Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level casually (His attacks could easily pierce the shell of a Dragon Turtle, a giant monster that dwarfs over a city portion. His casual attacks could knock out giant monsters), to Large Island level (Fully serious he handled Draughter, destroying and rebuilding a mountain range in the process. He also took out a Cloud Dragonspawn which is known to at least be threats to countries) | At least Mountain Level (An awakened old knight Claudius P claimed even if Chiron was several times weaker than he is now, an attack from Chiron would still be enough to kill the old man ease. A regular knight cannot compare to a holy knight. Chiron’s awakening shook the very mountains) | At least Large Island level (A shot from his arrow, which is comparable to his striking strength, shook a mountain range upon impact, Chiron described in a fight with Aizawa that this felt just like when he was a youngster) | At least Continent Level (50% Chiron was compared to be equal to 100% Waree, who sunk a large country and created a giant sea that split two continents) | At least Large-Planet Level, likely Galaxy Level (Can become big enough to be thought off as a country from the distance. Destroyed a barrier surrounding a Jupiter-esque planet. Should scale from Durability. Claims he could represent the very Constellation of Sagittarius. Asterism is described to be a cluster of constellations exploding. Was told by his comrades to watch his anger lest they destroy the current system) | At least Galaxy Level, likely far higher (Should be several times stronger than before, claims that not even his former Asterism speaks levels of how strong he truly is, Zodiaque form is insurmountable compared to their old forms) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Draughter’s lightning magic could not hit Chiron despite being labelled slow. Chiron matched his sword swings which were compared to be faster than lightning) | Superhuman movement speed (Was the slowest of all his allies, even Claudius was able to easily dodge his moves and compared him to a normal human) High Hypersonic with archery and reactions (Almost tagged Claudius, his weakened form allowed him to shoot down a Gertrude Type Jet), likely higher | Supersonic movement speed (Nearly kept up with Claudius once he regained energy), Massively Hypersonic with archery and reactions (Some of his arrows are compared to lightning frequently) | At least Massively Hypersonic movement speed (Caught and dodged several of his own reflected lightning arrows even if it was portalled behind him), FTL archery and reactions (Could easily perceive and match the light magician Olaus Roemer, who used actual photons and light waves for attacks. Could use light speed arrows) | Likely higher than previous Stats | MFTL combat speed (Despite his size, matched Olaus’ trump card with punches after his bow is broken) Lifting Strength: Class M | Class G | Class T | Class T | Galactic (If exerting self)' | Galactic' Striking Strength: Durability: Multi-City Block level to Large Island Level | At least Mountain Level (Should be at least 15x times stronger than Claudius who survived an eruption of Mount Jedediah. He wondered if the nukes that he accidentally detonated were fireworks), likely higher (Was one of the most durable of the holy knights) | At least Small Country Level (Survived the disintegration of a mountain range and a distant island) | At least Continent level (Scaling from Attack Potency) | At least Large-Planet Level, likely Galaxy Level (Wasn’t fazed by the same attack that wiped out a storm in Jupiter. Easily shifted to multi-continent size and claims he could become bigger to scare Aizawa. Should scale from AP) | At least Galaxy Level Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Various herbs and medicines. *'Saggitarius' - A bow given to him by the goddess that Draughter follows. This is the legendary bow that would strike true if it hits. If Chiron can hit an opponent consecutively with arrows starlight would be applied to them weakening their resistances and armor. As long as he continues the battles their health is permanently lowered too. **However, upon the incident between Pendragon and Paraiso he has lost the blessing. Intelligence: One of the wisest of the Zodiaque Knights. Very fluent with history, medicine, mathematics, and various other academics. Weaknesses: If Chiron doesn’t use his ability on his arrows, his enchantment effects are very close ranged being only up to 5-25 meters depending on what he uses. His 100% effects typically need a lot of time to prepare and are thus limited in number. If things don’t go his way there’s a slight chance he might be aggressive and naive for a short time. As all Zodiaque Knights that haven't ascended, their Zodiaque Form lessens their lifespan greatly. Key: Young | Awakened | 10% Replenished | 50% Replenished | 100% Replenished | Zodiaque Form Note - Young is the only form achieved in the Pendragon Saga's early part Note - Awakened till Zodiaque Form is used throughout the Paraiso Saga Notable Moves and Techniques: ''' |-|Mark Sets= '''Holy Knight * All Holy Knights are officially titled as such after performing great feats. Such feats range from slaying a Dragonspawn (That typically ravages cities and act as threats to countries), to facing off armies, receiving grand artifacts or other feats of equal manner. This is a mark of their power and heroism and were often celebrated as legends. They receive a blessing of a god of varying rank depending on their affinity. * In this case, Chiron did truly believe himself to be a Holy Knight. However, after the time lapse he became more humble and did not truly believe he was worthy of such a title. Although one can say it was also due to arrogance that he believed himself to be too powerful for the title. * As a blessing they receive the following. Take note that Chiron does not receive as much blessings as his fellow Knights ** Growth of One's Soul - As a disciple of their selected goddess, they become spiritually attuned. They can strengthen their soul and become strong against spiritual attacks and are able to unleash strikes against the soul themselves. One is also given longevity and a natural healing rate (Low-Mid). However they must continue to spend one hour mediating every day in order to keep this. ** Devotion to Light - For fighting against evil one shall become resistant against the effect of curses, darkness, and evil. Mental interferences or tampering for example does not work on the carrier. They also sense when something seems wrong with a situation. ** Zodiac - Unlocks certain abilities and traits Arrow Sage * Very few earn this title in each clan. They are given a God rank in terms of archery and their skill is not to be underestimated. To become a weapon sage one must beat everyone else or be in the top of their group. ** In the case of Chiron he became God-ranked by he end of his journey, having moved from Capain-ranked. He is known to be one of the best and has never lost his touch. Predator *As a carrier of the mark of the predator, he can cast out a sense of foreboding aura. This unnerves the enemy and makes it hard to focus or think coherently. Although can be used in bursts, this can be enough to shake those who can be considered prey. So far this has only refused to work on fellow holy knights, divine beings, and astral beings of a higher realm and power than his current form. **'Read thy Prey' - While watching an enemy, he is able to understand their actions and reasons. If focused enough can perceive the various ways they could fight back to near precognition. However this is based on what attack he’s seen so far from the enemy and what personality traits he recognized and if the enemy does something new it can fail. Chiron can also add in his own assumptions and may at a rare moment overestimate the enemy. **'Hunter’s Eyes' - Nothing escapes the Hunter’s eyes if Chiron decides to use them. This can perceive even the smallest and most subtle of moments, allowing them to easily see enemies even if they’re invisible. If focused they can extend the range and see from afar, effectively becoming clairvoyance. The max limit is unknown but it’s consistently several dozen times his attack potency |-|Other Skills= Mathematics and Calculations ''' *Can calculate the accurate angle and velocity needed to time one of his arrows being hit when it’s descending from the sky. Frequently applies it and simply calls it natural instinct on what to do and where to aim '''Natural Tracking and Hunting *Has a near supernatural sense of tracking even without the use of any abilities. Especially evident during the early Pendragon Arc. Able to easily hunt for food and knows vastly about various creatures and beasts. Can easily learn about new creatures he encountered too. Works well too if he decides to apply it to an enemy. Sensory and Supernatural Perception *Not only is he great at tracking but like most they can detect supernatural phenomena and mana/energy sources. Even if one is invisible or if the spell has been cast weeks ago it's hard to not leave behind traces. Medicine *Chiron is very knowledgeable in the arts of medicine. He can easily figure out diseases and illnesses alongside conditions about it. Given time he could prepare a makeshift counter remedy that would weaken its effects. Thankfully he brings about a lot of medicinal herbs with him. Oracle *As an oracle, Chiron can detect large and grand events that bring disaster or prosperity. He could tell the fortune of a battle however it changes all the times due to circumstances and thus it's more vague and is used to determine who's in an area. If others see his prediction it's even easier for them to change it. If used wisely it is deadly but it's something Chiron rarely used unless commanded to or believes the enemy must be defeated. Most of the predictions are vague too, lacking definition and detail. Only the ones that affect his fate directly could alter that. Enchantment Magic - Listed below *'Main Magic - Enchantment Magic' - Can use augmentation magic to imbue an effect on a target, or could make them spread it with the use of his arrow to whatever’s hit. Depending on the amount charged it could have stronger effects. Note that if for example an enchantment has a max effect and is before 10%, it can be used to stronger effect in the next level. Effects could be combined too. |-|EMPhysical= Physical Type - Notable for being simple and more conventionally normal 0% * Bounce / Talbog - Whatever receives this bonus will acquire a sort of rebound effect. An arrow for example can surprisingly bounce between targets, with the effect of not being as sharp but dealing more kinetic damage in return. To use this ons a person would make them bouncier although never used. It seems to make their body act partly rubbery to deflect an attack with kinetic damage. **Charge - Increased elasticity, kinetic damage, and last time **Note. This cannot be considered transmutation. *Bullet / Bala - Basically makes something move like a bullet. This can only be focused on a very small area however. Whatever is affected would move as fast as a bullet at a direction. An arrow for example would deal much more piercing damage and can move faster than a bullet. Cannot be applied to biological targets **Increases the speed of the projectile and the penetration/sharpness of the '' 'bullet' '' 10% *Blade / Iwa - Applying this to an arrow or a projectile changes the damage value they deal. As strange as it is they would instead a slash damage and if blocked inaccurately could get through one's defense. Applying this to an area just makes a slash effect as if the user had just attacked with a sword. **Charge - Increased sharpness, damage, amount of slashes, and range of slash *Tama / Impact - Applying this to an arrow would translate the speed and piercing power into kinetic damage. Although this would be similar to a bullet, the actual effect of the arrow would be comparable to a physical strike instead of a bullet. Applying this to an area on the other hand would just make an explosion like effect **Charge - Charging would increase the damage dealt, the kinetic area of effect, and the knockback. It can even become an explosion like-effect *Pierce / Tagusan - An increased effect of piercing through conventional physical defenses like blocking guard, shields, and physical walls. Applying this to an arrow allows it to pierce through physical defenses in a different way compared to bullets. Applying this to anywhere else would yield no effect, but giving this to a person or a weapon provides a temporary buff **Charge - Increases piercing effect and last time 50% *Cracker / Kraker - A better version of the above. Instead of piercing through armor, it would instead shatter armor. Applying it to an arrow would cause whatever it hits to crack and fall apart depending on the charge time. If charged enough it may even permanently break the affected material (It cannot permanenly kill someone but it can lower physical defenses). On the other hand without the use of an arrow it can be applied in an area and cause the same effect. **Charge - Increased armor break, damage, range and reach, and possibiliy to permanently lower physical defense or make an item or anything that can be classified as a defense unfixable |-|EMFire= Fire Type - Effective against Wind based effects despite odds. Can also easily burn through plants 0% *Blaze / Magdingas - A light flame attack. It deals a decent amount of fire based magic damage. Nothing too spectacular but if used by Chiron at 0% it's enough to at least leave behind light burns. Applying it on an area just causes a fire to manifest. It's best used to enchant an attack to deal a flame effect **Charge - Increases the burn time, burn area, and lethality of the burns. Charge enough and it may actually be like a flare explosion *Burn / Masunog - A flame based effect. Compared to before it deals less magic damage but released more natural flames and heat. It focuses on burning the enemy instead of getting through magical defenses. If a direct hit with an arrow it could invoke a short lasting burn effect, which is the same for if one just targets an area. **Charge - Increases the heat reaching up to 80 Celsius in just a few seconds, increase last time of flames, and increase the last time of burn effects. With enough charge and a direct hit it can scorch people into ash 10% *Afterburn / Suffer / Magdusa - A high level enchantment that's been turned low level. Applying it to an arrow or a weapon would cause it to deal flame based damage and spreads flames that don't wane out for a full minute and cannot be doused by water. Beyond 50% it can only be doused by holy oil. It can easily cripple someone if it hits. Anyone affected takes more damage from fire based attacks even if they were naturally resistant to it before **Charge - Increase heat time, resistance to holy oil, increase last time, and increase the heat level 50% *Scorch / Imper - A lower level in comparison to Afterburn, however it focuses instead on temperature spikes. Using his conjures a mark or effect that in an aura scorches everything by spiking the temperature. No flames are created however but it completely burns everything around it, as if a terrain effect. **Charge - Increase area of effect, temperature, and damage. If charged enough it can ignore magical barriers in terms of what it can affect |-|EMWater= Water Type - Typically used for healing and support but effective against fire type 0% *Splash / Pagasasaboy - Creates a water out of moisture and mana wherever it hits. Seems to be more like creation of water than anything but can still deal damage to target. Good way to get water out of nowhere. **Charge - Increases the water quantity and slightly the damage deal 10% *Hydrosis / Hidrosis - A water type based damage attack. It deals damage to whatever is hit and even affects mana and energy level. It's effective in interfering against magic based constructs. If used on a weapon it can strangely actually deal water type damage. **Charge - Can be used like a water-grenade, which can help disorient the flow of one's mana and energy on a person |-|EMEarth= Earth Type - Nothing notable but effective against earth-based beings 0% *Sand / Buhangin - Creates a puff of sand and smoke to blow and blind. Very distracting and if applies to an arrow can even temporarily blind whatever's hit. Light damage and more of a decoy ability. Using it on an area is not as effective. If used on a weapon or shield it simply deals earth type damage alongside. **Charge - Turns the object into a sand grenade causing an actual knockback and damage 10% *Erosion / Iguho - Whatever is hit or affected will become sand. This is much more effective against non-organic objects however such as machines and minerals. the more earthly something is the better. Perfec for use against earth-based enemies or attacks. **Charge - Increases effec range, and at a high enough can begin to affect organic targets 50% *Shake / Alugin - Whatever is hit will start to shake as if an earthquake had just triggered in the small proximity of where the effect took place. If multiple arrows were stockpiled and used, they can trigger a large earthquake. This can be inflicted on things that aren't just the terrain however. For eample inflicting it on a person would cause their body to break apart if they did not put up a barrier. It's essentially a better version of Kraker minus the permanent damage **Charge - Cannot be charged *Mountainmaker / Bundokin - An arrow that deals heavy Earthly damage. The arrow increases in size at a fast rate and if shot it forms a mountain like attack. Due to its impracticality of creating a mountain out of nowhere and his pacifist ways, Chiron tends to use this for dangerous matchups only. However, it is absolutely necessary to charge this up as an attack prior to a battle. But if given time the damage deal is worth it. At certain times if the arrow or targeted area is marked fast enough before the full effec can begin, a mountain can grow inside something. **Charge - Necessary |-|EMIce= Ice Type - Effective against water and flying creatures typically 0% *Chill / Ginaw - An ice type attack. Deals frost damage and it hurts a lot if it pierces into the flesh, being able to easily freeze whatever it hits. If used on a target instead of an area it can be instead a localized freeze effect. If applied to a weapon or shield it can invoke frostly effects and ice type damage. **Charge - Inflicts a slowing effect that increases in timespan and slow the more it's charged, deals colder reaching up to -40 Degrees Celsius *Coldness / Kalamigan - Focused on releasing a chilling effect in an area. If exposed enough can induce hypothermia-esque effects. The more one stays in the area the deadlier it is. **Charge - Charging it up drops the temperature to up to -80 Degrees Celsius, however the more it's charged the more visible it is. Charging it and releasing it o an area however delivers a flash freeze that can shatter organic matter. 10% *Chinook / Kiyook - Inflicts heavy magical damage and slows down the target. Compared to above it seems to be a combined and much more efficient version. Wherever it hits or affects snow would form out of the existing magical particles there. Typically at -40 degrees Celsius, however charging this makes wonders. This can affect intangible enemies. It needs some time to affect the targetted area however. **Charge - Can lower the temperature to -160 Celsius. Midway through whatever it affects becomes part frost whether organic or inorganic or ethereal. Lessens freeze time 50% *Freeze / Magyelo - A much more efficient variant of the above. Unlike the others this one is instantaneous. It starts off at -50 degrees Celsius and can counter energy by freezing it entirely. However charging it is a difficult aspect due to it getting slower the more one charges it. **Charge - At some point, the arrow affected could become invisible. Could reach -230 degrees celsius |-|EMWind= Wind Type - Focuses on air based attacks. Effective against things that could fly typically 0% *Breeze / Simoy - Makes an arrow invisible and like the breeze. This as an effect can make someone move faster and invisible. It's not very efficient however but if there's chaos it can be quite disruptive. Can be used on a weapon to make it invisible and hard to gauge properly. Also deals wind type damage. **Charge - Whenever the affected target moves, it can release a breeze. If charged enough can send ou a gale. 10% *Gale / Unos - A better version of the above. It loses the invisibiliy aspect and focuses on dealing wind type damage. However on one hand the breeze becomes strong gales. A weapon enhanced could summon gales or small twisters. If used in an area one can deplete the oxygen level and absorb it. **Charge - If charged enough can allow summoning of mini tornadoes |-|EMElectric= Electric Type - Effective against organic. Used best against water type and ice type 0% *Jolt / Matatag - A light damage. It's akin to static electricity but of a higher level. It's enough to typically make anyone flinch and pause their attack, and is especially effective on interrupting attacks from machines. If aimed right can knock out someone. **Charge - Increases voltage and power, which may lead to being capable of burning someone. *Stun / Matatag - A simple effect of stunning the target. This is typically short lasting but it can affect inorganic beings or things with no nerve system somehow. **Charge - If charged enough it can knock out someone. Continuous increase increases the chance of frying and melting the brain. 10% *Mixer / Kamayin - A light damage based attack but is incredibly disorienting. Utilizes the electrons that it hits in an area thus it can actually bypass typical magical and science-based barriers. Although it deals little damage the effect can be very deadly if left to charge. It does need to charge up for awhile and is very loud. Applied on a weapon it loses its shock value but can cut even better. **Charge - Increases the mix flow and begins to release a lesser yet longer lasting variant of Jolt. If charged enough it can fry and melt organs without dealing direct damage. It can even interfere with magical or science-based attacks. Note when the word Science-based attacks are used it means things like telekinesis or esper based abilities. 50% *Voltage / Voltahe - An attack that converts whatever's hit into electricity. Depending on charge time the amount converted can vary. ** |-|EMLight= |-|EMDark= |-|EMHaxx= *'Moon' - ‘Celestial bodies surround a central body all the time. This is of no difference’ ** Like any holy knight, they could make use of attacks that make use of what formed the energy in the past. Utilizing moonrock of their own allows them to make use of small orbital spheres that enhance their combat capability **Chiron has many of these rocks. In total with his wisdom he could control a total of 63 of these orbs and have them assist in combat, each possessing a unique effect. Can create temporary weaker variants with Moonmaker, or if one is destroyed he could just rebuild one. ***'Ganymede' - Electromagnetic field releasing area. Has an icy effect and can easily electrocute and freeze others. Soaks others with water too just by being close. Can also turn gigantic and deal the most damage ***'Io' - Immensely high fire damage. Explosive attacks, fiery attacks, and magma attacks. ***'Europa' - Also water and ice based but however uses wind and light variants of attacks ***Callisto''' - Darkness oriented attacks, a presence of rot and decay. Also tends to take attacks''' ***'Other mooons' - Weaker variants typically *'Asterism' - ‘A cluster of stars in a prominent pattern. Comparable to a constellation but never reaching the extent of their size. However the beauty they possess is still remarkable and not something one should easily ignore’ **Like any holy knight, they could make use of attacks that imitate the stars once they reach the peak of their power. Each attack they use however is unique and different to each other. In this case, Nova charges his attack with an arrow. **Nova pulls back his bowstring gathering the energy required. Compared to others his is slower but he could stockpile three of it. Regardless of his charge time the time it takes to unleash this attack is quite a timespan. However the attack manifests as a large stream of stardust, mimicking the form of the space in color **The impact’s imagery is like a constellation forming. The damage dealt is in the form of a colorful explosion, with the attack easily shattering through conventional defenses and disrupting energy itself on a quantum level, using that to destroy the soul itself and warp space and time. At least, that’s the core of the blast. The aftermath leaves out a wave of radiation that can cripple if not dodged or negated with a high level barrier or power **Out of everyone, his is the second most damaging in total, only being second to the strongest Holy Knight. Third if Draughter is included Zodiaque Form - A form activated that shortens one's life by a quarter of as it is now (WIP) Category:Male Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3 Category:Magic Users Category:Paraiso Saga Characters Category:Pendragon Saga Characters Category:COB's characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Centaurs Category:Cob's Pages Category:Characters